Siempre fuiste tú
by Liz Jezbel
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Louisa May Alcott, una de mis escritoras preferidas. Adoro el libro, pero por fines de entretenimiento, he escrito otro final, de drama y amores inesperados...
1. Capítulo 1 Intentando olvidar

**Capítulo 1** "Intentando olvidar"

Ya era de noche, en París, cuando el joven Laurence iba de camino a su lujosa pero solitaria residencia de alquiler. La innegable belleza del Viejo Mundo sobrecogía e incitaba la melancolía. La cabeza le dolía debido a los tragos. "Suficiente por hoy", determinó, aunque no muy dispuesto a una mejora permanente en su vida.

—No se vaya, monsieur. Permita que le haga compañía —lo increpó de repente una de aquellas damas de la noche.

No era tan mala idea; tal vez la chica podía mitigar un poco su soledad. Pero la voz de Amy resonaba en su cabeza, manifestando cuán decepcionada estaba de él. Y, sin duda, el desenfreno no era la mejor solución para olvidar a Jo.

—Debo irme, mademoiselle —y continuó con su caminata.

Se echó en la cama al llegar a su alcoba, despojándose con esfuerzo del traje y los zapatos. Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se rindió al sueño. Fue entonces cuando todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por un bello jardín que le resultaba familiar: era el de la casa Laurence. Pero había algo que lo hacía lucir diferente, más especial. Entre los setos y rosales paseaba una joven ataviada de blanco, más no podía distinguir quién era, debido a la intensa luz del sol. Ni siquiera pudo comprobar si sus cabellos eran rubios u oscuros. La doncella lo miró, con unos ojos tan azules como el océano que lo separaba de su hogar. No eran los de su amada Jo, aparentemente la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Horas después despertó, reconfortado por el sueño que daba respuesta a sus interrogantes: Amy era la indicada.


	2. Capítulo 2 Un cambio de suerte

Capítulo 2 "Un cambio de suerte"

Una tarde tranquila, en el otro lado del mundo, la señora March cosía camisas para los pobres. El altruismo nunca dejaría de ser una de sus actividades favoritas. Beth la acompañaba en su labor. Eran tan parecidas en ese aspecto. Como toda madre, no podía evitar preocuparse por el futuro de sus hijas. Únicamente Meg le producía sosiego. "Mi Jo, intrépida e independiente, adelantada en una sociedad que no la comprende", pensaba Marmee, "y Amy, que es una buena niña, pero se equivoca en sus prioridades". Finalmente, fijaba su atención en Beth, la más tranquila entre las cuatro, y la que despertaba sus peores angustias. No volvía a la tez de Beth aquel color sonrosado de antaño. En cambio, se observaba en ella una palidez casi cadavérica. Presentía contados los días que pasaría con ella y al verla tocar el piano, le parecía que la niña pensaba en la música de su propio réquiem.

La señora March nunca fue ambiciosa ni apegada a los bienes terrenales, pero si fuera adinerada como antes, destinaría todo el caudal en beneficio de su hija.

—Papá se sentía un poco resfriado en la mañana, ¿no querrá que le llevé un té? —habló Beth desviando la vista de su labor de aguja.

—Le preguntare. Y de paso puedo traer uno para ti —respondió la señora March con una cálida sonrisa.

—El señor March salió hace un rato —comentó Hannah, quien venía de la cocina—. Tenía una expresión grave en el rostro.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Será por las chicas? ¿O la tía March?

—En cualquier caso, creo que te hubiese avisado —dijo Beth.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, queridas mías —escucharon una voz desde el vestíbulo.

— ¿Estás bien, papá? —indagó Beth al verlo un poco pálido.

—No sabría decirte, hija. Aún no puedo asimilar la noticia. No sé si alegrarme o sentir pena.

— ¿De qué se trata? —intervino su esposa.

— ¿Recuerdas a los Jones?

— ¡Vaya, ¿cómo podría olvidarlos?! —Estalló Marmee— Son esos que se hacían llamar amigos.

—Tranquilízate, cariño.

—Puedo calmarme, pero no olvidar la traición de los Jones, a quienes ayudaste de buena voluntad y pagaron de la forma más vil.

—Lo sé, Margaret, son quienes causaron nuestra ruina económica. Pero hay algo que debes saber. El señor Jones murió esta mañana.

— ¿Murió…? —balbuceó la señora March.

—Sí, era muy temprano cuando recibí un mensaje por parte de un criado. Decía que Jones estaba agonizando y pedía hablar conmigo. Por supuesto que no pude negarme a la petición de un hombre en su lecho de muerte. No era ni la sombra de lo que fue; parecía más rico, aunque muy infeliz y sombrío. Me contó que su único hijo falleció en un accidente. Su esposa, que nunca pudo reponerse del duelo, falleció meses después que el chico.

—Dios mío —respondió la señora March—. Toda la ira que alguna vez sentí contra ellos se ha esfumado. Ahora no puedo sino orar por la paz de sus almas.

—Así es, querida, ahora sólo nos queda eso —afirmó su marido—. Bueno, y algo más.

—Después del fallecimiento de Jones, su abogado se puso en contacto conmigo. Pensé que era una confusión y que él no tenía nada que hablar conmigo. Resulta que nuestro viejo amigo, a falta de descendientes y demás parientes, nos ha incluido en su testamento como únicos herederos de toda su fortuna.

El silencio se impuso en la modesta sala. La señora March reaccionó con una cara de incredulidad; Beth trataba de asimilar la noticia; mientras tanto, el señor March tomó asiento, esperando una respuesta verbal por parte de su familia. Tras años de trabajo y austeridad, ahora les caía la noticia de que serían ricos de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que debo decir —dijo al fin la señora March.

—Me siento tan abrumado como tú. El abogado me entregó los documentos necesarios para tomar posesión de los bienes. Sin embargo, no crean que desbordó de alegría.

Ninguno se sentía cómodo con la idea de poseer el patrimonio del difunto Jones; gastar su dinero, vivir en la enorme casa, rodeados de lujosos muebles, pasear en coches y, en resumidas cuentas, una vida de alta sociedad. A los señores March no les entusiasmaba la idea, pero coincidieron en algo más. La salud de Beth no mejoraba día con día y ella merecía recibir todos los cuidados necesarios. Por otro lado, siendo ricos, podrían ayudar a mucha gente necesitada.

—El señor Jones te ha dejado su fortuna por alguna razón. Estaba en deuda contigo, cierto, y tal vez lo motivaba el remordimiento. Pero él sabía que eras amable y generoso, que, de heredar su dinero, lo usarías para fines honestos.

El señor March sonrió y besó la mano de su esposa. Fuesen ricos o pobres, ella siempre estaría a su lado.


	3. Capítulo 3 No eres lo que pensaba

Su amiga de la infancia representaba una imagen grata a la vista. De figura grácil, buen gusto al vestir y maneras refinadas. Los bucles rubios caían graciosamente sobre su cuello blanco, el cual habría acariciado gustoso de no ser por el decoro. Una encantadora compañía que tampoco era capaz de llenar el vacío de su corazón herido.

Laurie no necesitaba una mujer presuntuosa y renuente a ser auténtica. Una muñeca de aparador que sólo aspiraba a ser exhibida con sus mejores prendas. Era una buena mujer, pero de propósitos que no eran dignos de ella. "Pobre niña, ¿qué sabe de la fría e hipócrita clase alta a la que idolatra?".

—Francamente, tenía la esperanza de que albergaras cierta estima por Amy —le dijo su abuelo.

—La estimo, abuelo. Pero no como a su hermana.

—Con el tiempo podrías amarla tanto como a Josephine.

—No lo creo. Cuando estoy con Amy, siento que algo me falta. Y ella no merece ser amada a medias.

—Tienes razón —asintió el abuelo.

—Le teme a la pobreza. Y eso no me reconforta. Si un día perdemos nuestra riqueza, como ocurrió con su padre, ¿seguiría amándome? ¿O me dejaría por un pez gordo?

— ¡No hables así de una dama, Theodore, y menos de una de esas amables chicas March!

—Amy no es como la desinteresada Marmee, ni como Beth. No es como Meg, que lo deja todo por amor. Ni como Jo, quien contempla la libertad como la mayor riqueza. No es lo que yo pensaba. Hay bondad en su corazón, sin duda, pero su fijación por el dinero la está dominando.

Aun así, quiso detectar un atisbo de cariño, una señal que lo convenciera de que estaba frente a la mujer ideal. No experimentó nada, salvo apego fraternal. La damisela de sus sueños, sin la certeza de quién era realmente, se había convertido en la musa que inspiraba sus melodías. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Amy, pero más grandes y dulces. Su cabello era tan largo como el de Jo, pero más claro y liso. Creía haber forjado en sus sueños una combinación de las dos hermanas que lo habían cautivado. Entre tanta cavilación, llegó a la conclusión de que la respuesta no la encontraría en Europa.


	4. Capítulo 4 Los límites de ser mujer (1)

Una joven alta de ojos grises y larga cabellera andaba por las calles de Nueva York a grandes y apresuradas zancadas. Había demorado más de lo previsto en su atavío, lo que era raro en ella, pues no le interesaban las apariencias. Pero tratándose de una cita tan importante, no estaba de más acicalarse. Había ganado dinero en "El Volcán semanal" con la publicación de varias de sus historias. No obstante, la editorial a la que hoy acudía era de gran prominencia.

—Bien, señorita March, debemos admitir que el borrador es bastante bueno. Tras mucha cavilación, hemos decidido aceptarla en nuestra compañía. Habrá que hacer correcciones, claro, y el tiraje será reducido al principio, pero por lo pronto cuenta con nuestra aprobación —decía el editor, elogiando la obra, aunque sin mirar a los ojos a la autora.

—¡Oh, señor Wilson! No se imagina cuanto me complace oír eso —respondió Jo conteniendo las ganas de aplaudir.

—Habrá que encargarnos de algunos trámites legales respecto a la propiedad intelectual, pero eso déjemelo a mí. Solo falta un seudónimo. Dígame, ¿cuál le gusta?

—Josephine March, esta vez prefiero usar mi nombre real.

—¿Y qué le parece Joseph?

—Es un buen nombre..., pero es que yo no me llamó así— dijo Jo con una risa nerviosa.

—O prefiere el de su padre. De seguro él merece el honor de ver su nombre en la portada— sugirió el editor, cada vez más abochornado.

—Lo poco o mucho que soy se lo debo a él y a mi madre, pero ambos estarán orgullosos de ver mi nombre en la portada de ese libro— objetó Jo señalando el borrador en manos del señor Wilson.

—Dígame, ¿realmente cree que se venderá este libro firmado por una hembra? —preguntó, sonando cada vez más grosero.

—¿Tan relevante es el género de quien escribe una obra? ¿Cambia en algo el contenido?

—No sé lo tome personal, señorita March. Son cuestiones de publicidad.

Jo ladeó el rostro, ocultando su expresión de enojo al señor Wilson. Estaba aprendiendo a dominar su carácter, desde aquella vez que perdió la oportunidad de viajar a Europa debido a su mal genio, pero hubiera dicho tantas cosas al editor de no ser porque temía arruinar sus proyectos literarios. ¿Por qué debía ocultar su género como si de una vergüenza se tratase? ¿Qué podía esperar de una sociedad donde su sexo era relegado de las decisiones políticas de las naciones?

—Jo March, así no se sabrá si el autor es mujer o varón. Espero que los lectores estén contentos con eso.


	5. Capítulo 5 Reencuentros

La familia ingresó a su nueva residencia, parte de la herencia, a través de un portón negro de acero, flanqueado por dos gruesos pilares. El coche cruzó por un sendero de piedra, hasta llegar a la magnífica entrada principal. Los señores March y Beth se vieron frente a una enorme casa estilo italiano, de tres plantas, muros de piedra caliza y ventanales arqueados.

—Vaya, no esperábamos esto —comento Marmee pasmada.

—Pobre Hannah —dijo Beth.

—Acompáñenme, señores March —dijo Stephen Berry, el administrador de la mansión—. Señorita.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones son, señor Berry?

—Dos alcobas para el señor y la señora, y cinco más en la segunda planta. Catorce dormitorios en la tercera planta para la servidumbre, dos adicionales para la ama de llaves y el administrador.

—Esta gente si que tenía gusto por lo europeo —comentó Beth mientras observaba los arcos inspirados en la arquitectura griega muebles y revestimientos estilo Luis XV.

—Hay algunos documentos que quisiera ver con usted. También quisiera hablar sobre la plantilla de sirvientes, aunque ya queden menos de los que había cuando vivía la señora Jones —dijo Berry con algo de preocupación, pues temía perder su trabajo—. Todo está listo para su llegada.

—Gracias, señor Berry. E imagino lo que se estará preguntando, pero no tengo intención de prescindir de ninguno de ustedes. Aunque veo que hace falta una ama de llaves y yo tengo a la persona perfecta para ese puesto. Quiero que esta casa vuelva a tener vida.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La señora March se sentía estresada con los preparativos de la mudanza. Todo había sido tan repentino y apenas empezaba a asimilar que su vida austera había terminado. Al mirar a Beth, pensó que no escatimaría recursos para su recuperación. Amy obtendría la dicha de dejar de ser hija de una familia empobrecida, sin embargo, su pequeña hija se estaba transformando en una mujer egocéntrica y superficial, ¿en qué se había equivocado con ella? Justo cuando estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, llegó la tía March.

—Buenas tardes, tía March —saludó Marmee—. Hannah, tráenos té, por favor.

—No podrían ser mejores. Me he enterado de la buena fortuna de mi sobrino.

—Las noticias corren rápido —replicó Marmee con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me complacería, querida, que esta vez hagan las cosas bien y no vuelvan a pecar de ingenuos.

—Por supuesto, tía.

—Incluso, estoy dispuesta a echarles una mano.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó confundida.

—Con esa niña —contestó tía March fijando su vista en Beth.

Beth fue tomada por sorpresa. Tía March nunca le había prestado especial atención, aunque, pensándolo bien, era de esperar, pues sus hermanas ya no estaban para hacerle compañía a la adinerada anciana.

—Sigo yo —musito Beth.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, tía. Parece ser que me ha mencionado.

—Así es. Y habla más fuerte, tienes una voz dulce, pero también debes denotar seguridad.

—Claro.

—Meg pudo obtener un mejor partido, pero al menos tiene un matrimonio honrado. En cuanto a Josephine…, no sé qué pretende…rechaza a Laurence…va tras proyectos literarios, según ella...y se distrae con un viejo profesor. ¿Acaso no planea casarse, Margaret?

—Dale tiempo, tía. La carrera de un escritor no es fácil; menos cuando se es mujer. Pocas carreras son fáciles para una mujer. La misma sociedad le pondrá trabas. En cuanto al matrimonio, supongo que no ha llegado la persona ideal para ella, o querrá conocer más a ese profesor.

—Son patrañas. Quiere ser una solterona y llevar la contraria a todos.

—Que más da si es una solterona, mientras sea feliz —respondió Marmee, para luego beber tranquilamente de su té.

—Amy sí que me escucha. Cualquier día de estos les llegará una carta suya anunciando su compromiso con Fred Vaughn. Es un joven apuesto, educado y rico. Y si Beth sigue mis consejos, conseguirá a alguien así.

—¡¿Yo?! Es algo en lo que ni siquiera he pensado —exclamó Beth horrorizada.

—Irás a mi casa, por lo menos una hora al día. Aprenderás los usos y modales de la alta sociedad. Pagaré a un profesor de piano para que supervise tus progresos. Saldrás del cascaron.

—Como usted diga, tía March —respondió Beth lastimeramente. La idea de socializar le aterraba, aunque le entusiasmaba recibir clases de música.

—Me retiro. No podría estar más satisfecha —concluyó tía March mientras se paraba apoyándose en su bastón.

—Pensé que lo impedirías… —dijo Beth en son de derrota.

—Ya sabes cómo es, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza…, aunque pienso que te haría bien.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que te haría bien salir, conocer gente y que te conozcan.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió volviendo a su labor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En los días siguientes, la familia March se acomodó en su nueva morada. Decidieron disponer de su antigua casa como albergue para personas necesitadas. Aunque los señores March habían nacido en familias acomodadas, hace años que vivían lejos de aquella ostentación, por lo que fue raro al principio, y más para Beth. Con la presencia de los March, la mansión ya no parecía triste y solitaria. La señora ofrecía meriendas a sus amigas más cercanas, damas tan íntegras y joviales como ella. Se tornaron frecuentes las pláticas y debates en la biblioteca del señor con sus amistades. La señorita deleitaba las tardes tocando el piano, para recibir después a su médico. Cada domingo, la familia organizaba almuerzos al aire libre, mientras los niños de Meg jugaban en el jardín.

Los sirvientes de la casa estaban contentos con la sencillez de la nueva familia a la que atendían. Y no es que tuvieran quejas respecto a los Jones, pero les agradaba la franqueza de los March. Aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Hannah y el señor Berry tuvieran unas pequeñas diferencias.

—Me parece, señor Berry, que la familia está cenando demasiado tarde —se quejó Hannah amablemente.

—Yo diría que ahora cenan más tranquilos, sin prisas y a una hora más fresca.

—Pero se van a la cama con el estómago lleno. No creo que sea lo más sano.

—Para eso, la señora March y su hija han tomado la costumbre de caminar en el jardín, señora Mullet.

—La señorita no debería exponerse al aire saliendo de noche.

En eso, vieron a Beth bajando por las escaleras. La joven sonrió al divisarlos, luego continuó con su trayecto hacía la entrada principal.

—Tiene mejor color del que tenía cuando llegó —observó el señor Berry.

—También se ve más robusta. Ha mejorado mucho desde que la atiende ese médico francés.

—Los franceses se caracterizan por su eficacia —se jactó Stephen.

—Eso se nota —respondió Hannah con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hannah, señor Berry, quisiera preparar una velada para recibir al joven Laurence, sería algo como una cena familiar e íntima. Acaba de llegar de Europa, se encuentra en Nueva York, pero en una semana lo tendremos de vuelta —anunció la señora March.

—¿Viene su abuelo también? —pregunto Hannah.

—Según su carta, no, el señor Laurence se ha quedado en Europa atendiendo unos negocios —respondió Marmee—. Les agradezco mucho. Ahora tengo que acompañar a Beth a casa de tía March.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Te he comprado un vestido y unos zapatos. Supongo que te han de quedar —dijo tía March señalando con su bastón unas preciosas.

—Gracias, tía…—dijo Beth mientras se medía tacones—, están altos.

—Ve hacía aquella habitación. Ester te ayudara a ponerte el vestido —indicó tía March a su doncella.

—Claro —apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando la joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

—Y pensaba que Jo era torpe —rezongo tía March—. Ester, ayúdala.

—Si, madame —acató la doncella, tendiéndole la mano a Beth.

Ester llevó a la joven a una estancia, donde aguardaba un primoroso vestido de seda rosa con cuello de encaje. Aunque el escote era más bajo de lo que solía utilizar, el color le había gustado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Hay un joven que viene a buscarte —anunció la señora Kirke, dueña de la pensión donde residía Jo.

—¿No dijo su nombre?

—Dice que es un viejo amigo. Te espera en la estancia.

—Oh, enseguida bajo.

Y justo como había imaginado, en la estancia aguardaba Laurie. Ya no parecía un joven resentido por el desengaño amoroso; su mirada estaba cargada de alegría y amor fraterno.

—¡Teddy! Estás cambiadísimo. Te ves más adulto.

—Y tú pareces casi una señorita.

—Ni lo digas —rio Jo— ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿No viene tu abuelo?

—Él se ha quedado en Europa. Yo no he podido permanecer allá, sentí que mi hogar me reclamaba.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte. El profesor Bhaer es muy atento y un gran amigo, pero siempre añoré a mi familia, porque como tal te considero.

—Lo mismo pienso. Y quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí como un enamorado despechado —aclaró Laurie riéndose de sí mismo—. Fuiste y serás esa hermana que nunca tuve. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo confundido que estaba. En cuanto a tu amigo, Bhaer, francamente, temía que me cambiaras por él, que fuera tu nuevo mejor amigo, tu confidente.

—¿Cómo crees, Teddy? No hay dos como tú —respondió Jo estrechándole ambas manos—. Dime, ¿cómo esta Amy?

—Más que bien. Feliz por la suerte de su familia y por la suya.

—Supe que tiene un pretendiente. Aunque, por lo que cuenta en sus cartas, no parece muy enamorada de él.

—Amy se ha convertido en una esnob. Y busca casarse bien, tal como la gente esperaba de Meg, o como esperan de ti o de Beth.

—Escucho a menudo lo que esperan de mí, más no escuchan lo que quiero para mí. No anhelo el matrimonio. Sé que mamá ha sido feliz, como tantas otras, pero sabes lo que implica para una mujer que quiere ser profesionista.

—Te entiendo, Jo. Y estás en lo cierto, debes dar prioridad a lo que quieres para ti. Lo que te haga feliz, está bien, y sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea.

—Gracias, Teddy. Realmente estoy feliz de verte.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Laurie no permaneció mucho tiempo en Nueva York, pues luego emprendió el viaje hacia Concord. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se marchó a Europa. Ya no era un jovencito bajo el ala de su abuelo; ahora debía ocuparse de las propiedad e ingresos por su propia cuenta. Sus amigas de la infancia, a excepción de Beth, ahora estaban dispersadas, así como varios de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de arrojarse a la nostalgia, pues recibió gustoso la invitación de los March. Se atavió con esmero para esa noche y mandó comprar rosas en atención a las damas. Cuando su coche entró en la propiedad, empezó a rondar una inquietud por su cabeza: ¿sus amigos serían los mismos ahora que su estatus social se había elevado? Su duda se vería resuelta minutos después de haber ingresado al vestíbulo. Los señores March, que aguardaban en la estancia, se levantaron para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Laurie, querido, no imaginas cuanto te hemos extrañado.

—Te has convertido en todo un caballero —observó el señor March mirando con complacencia al amigo de sus hijas.

—Tengo mucho por aprender, sin duda, pero tengo a mi abuelo para guiarme, y a ustedes por supuesto.

—Siempre que lo necesites —respondió Marmee con una cálida sonrisa. Laurie se dio cuenta de que la riqueza no había alterado el corazón de esas personas.

—¿Se acuerda de mí, joven Laurence? —llegó John Brooke, con su hija Daisy en brazos.

—John, mi temible tutor, ¿Qué tal te ha sentado la paternidad?

—No puedo quejarme de este angelito —respondió dirigiéndose a Daisy—. Aunque Demi ha resultado un chico travieso, ¿a quién se parecerá?

—A mí no, de seguro, fui un alumno obediente.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees —agregó Meg, quien bajaba por las escaleras con Demi de la mano.

—Estimable señora, a usted no puedo mentirle —respondió Laurie en tono galante— ¿Dónde está Beth? ¿No bajará a cenar? Si se siente indispuesta, permítanme subir a verla.

—No te preocupes, bajará pronto —dijo la señora March—. Me adelantare para asegurarme que todo está listo.

—Te acompañó, mamá —dijo Meg.

—Por cierto, John, acaba de llegarme una copia del ensayo del cual me hablaste —dijo el señor March a su yerno— ¿Nos acompañas, Laurie?

—Preferiría ir con las damas. Soy más adepto a la comida que a los ensayos de filosofía.

—Eso pensé —contestó Brooke, que bien conocía a su antiguo discípulo.

Justo cuando Laurie se disponía a abandonar el vestíbulo, divisó en la segunda planta a una persona que se aproximaba a las escaleras. "Debe ser Beth", el solo pensar en ese nombre trajo una sonrisa suave y tranquila a su rostro. A punto estuvo de llamar la atención de la joven con un saludo, pero fue ella quien lo sorprendió con su mera presencia. Era evidente que la tierna niña de antaño se había transformado en una bella mujer. No se parecía en nada a la Beth enfermiza que vio antes de marcharse a Europa. Su rostro adquirió la redondez y el tono sonrosado de antes, pero ahora denotaba unas armoniosas facciones de adulta. El cabello castaño claro caía en bucles sobre sus delicados hombros. Su figura estaba envuelta en una seda rosa que resaltaba el color exquisito de su tez.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi buen amigo? ¿No dirás nada? —pregunto Beth risueña.

—Estás diferente. Te ves mejor que nunca… —respondió el joven embelesado por los ojos azules de la chica, que ahora lucían más sanos y radiantes— ¿Te sientes mejor, querida?

—He mejorado con esos medicamentos traídos de Europa. En principio fueron agresivos, pero ahora veo los resultados. Me siento con mucha energía.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora podremos hacer tantas actividades que antes no podías. Pero ¿Qué más te dicen?

—Han hecho algunos cambios en mi dieta, pero el médico dice que si soy constante con mi tratamiento en menos de un año las complicaciones por la escarlatina habrán quedado atrás —respondió Beth con una fluidez que Laurie nunca había escuchado. Incluso parecía menos tímida—. Por cierto, me encantaría que montáramos a caballo un día de estos.

—Será un placer. Tal vez llegues a ser tan buen jinete como yo.

—O mejor —rio Beth—. Vamos, la cena nos espera.


	6. Capítulo 6 Nuevas impresiones

Mientras los Carroll almorzaban en el interior de la mansión de los Vaughn, Amy permanecía sentada frente al estanque, meditando sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Fred como esposo; ahora faltaba que él hablara con sus padres.

—Tus tíos llevan rato preguntando por ti.

—Gracias, Frank, no debiste molestarte —respondió Amy—. Tienen un jardín precioso.

—No es molestia. Desde que me pusieron esta pierna falsa encuentro mayor gusto en caminar. Aparte, es lo que recomiendan los médicos.

—Curiosos inventos los que surgen en la ciencia. ¿Hasta dónde llegará el hombre?

—¿Hasta la luna?

—Oh, claro, Julio Verne —carcajeó Amy.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—A mi hermana le fascina. Yo procuraba no acercarme a su preciada biblioteca —dijo a su pesar, recordando el amargo episodio cuando quemó el manuscrito de Jo.

—Una de tus hermanas escribe, otra toca el piano y tú pintas. Los March si que son una familia de artistas.

—Esa palabra me queda grande. Jo y Beth siempre fueron humildes en sus respectivas artes. Yo era tan soberbia, creía que lo sabía todo… hasta que llegué a Europa y conocí la verdadera maestría. Veo el arte de grandes genios y me percato de cuanto me falta por aprender.

—Algún día, dentro de muchos años, una pintora joven y dispuesta a aprender dirá lo mismo cuando vea las pinturas de una célebre Amy March.

—Siempre logras hacerme sonreír —respondió ruborizada.

—Es algo que a ti se te da muy bien. Mi hermano será muy feliz a tu lado.

El semblante de Amy se ensombreció, aunque, afortunadamente, Frank no alcanzó a notarlo. ¿Y ella sería feliz a lado de Fred?

* * *

—La señora Moffat está aquí —anunció Hannah un día, mientras la señora March bordaba en la comodidad de su estancia.

—¿Sallie?

—No, la señora Moffat mayor.

—Vaya, que honor tan inesperado.

Ciertamente, la señora Moffat nunca le había concedido una visita en los años de pobreza. No podía evitar pensar en la posible hipocresía de tal atención; sin embargo, recibió a su vieja amiga con la acostumbrada cortesía. Era difícil no percibir el contraste entre ambas matronas; la anfitriona llevaba un vestido simple, pero demostraba delicadeza en sus maneras, mientras que el aparatoso vestido de la visitante poco hacía por la fingida elegancia de su portadora.

—Sabes, Margaret, me he dado cuenta de lo distanciadas que estamos. Extraño nuestra amistad, ¿recuerdas esas veladas tan gratas en las que solíamos pasar tanto tiempo charlando?

—Si que lo recuerdo, pasamos ratos agradables…hasta el desfalco de los Jones y nuestra precaria situación.

—No nos alejamos por eso, Margaret. Ustedes tenían tanto trabajo y nosotros no queríamos estorbar.

—Por muy necesitados que estuviésemos, un amigo siempre era bienvenido en nuestra casa.

—Ahora lo comprendo —respondió la señora Moffat con la cabeza baja—. Pero dejemos atrás el pasado. Vengo con una sugerencia para ti: un baile.

—¿Dónde será?

—Bueno…yo había pensado que podía ser aquí…, tienen tanto espacio.

—No sé si mi esposo esté de acuerdo. No es muy adepto a las fiestas.

—¡Vamos, no pierdes nada! Además, tienes una hija casadera, podría presentarse la oportunidad de que conozca a un pretendiente.

—No estoy segura si… —dudó la señora March.

—Te comprendo, créeme. Yo estoy pasando por lo mismo con Annie y es inquietante. Las niñas se entusiasman, se desilusionan y se vuelven a ilusionar. Luego llega el pretendiente inadecuado y es nuestra labor mirar por el bien de las hijas. Muchos quisieran a Annie como esposa, pero pocos son quienes la merecen.

—Es un encanto de chica y sin duda conocerá a un joven que la ame por encima de todo.

—Eso quisiera para ella…aunque tampoco despreciaría un tanto de riqueza —dijo la señora Moffat—. Pero ¿qué me dices del baile? Y como sé que eres muy noble, había pensado en aprovechar la ocasión para recaudar fondos en favor de las viudas por la guerra. Así nos divertimos todos y hacemos un bien.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas. Lo hablaré con mi esposo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Beth se hallaba montando en compañía de Laurie. Aunque los señores March estuvieron reticentes en un principio, preocupados por la salud de su hija, con una buena instrucción y un caballo dócil, pronto le permitieron dar paseos. El joven Laurence iba ligeramente atrás de su amiga, como dictaba la etiqueta, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder conversar con ella. A momentos guardaban silencio y observaban el paisaje. Laurie alternaba la mirada entre el paisaje y la chica que lo acompañaba. Llevaba su largo cabello recogido en un moño bajo y un sombrero de copa con una pluma en el costado; una chaqueta azul de terciopelo y ceñida al cuerpo dejaba entrever una fina cintura. Elizabeth March, a la que hace no mucho tiempo aún veían como una niña, lucía abrumadoramente adulta…y linda.

—Recibimos una carta de Amy esta mañana. Pronto la tendremos de regreso y parece que viene con una buena nueva.

—Puedo sospechar de que se trata.

—¿La quieres? —pregunto muy seria.

—Por supuesto que la quiero. Es como esa hermanita a la que siempre quieres proteger, así como Meg es la hermana mayor a la que siempre respetaré y escucharé.

—¿Y qué hay de Jo?

—Es como ese hermano con el que peleas mucho, pero harías lo que sea por él.

—El _hermano_ Jo —sonrió Beth, recordando todas las ocurrencias de Jo, quien siempre se resistió a ser femenina.

—Sé porque lo preguntas, pero ahora veo cuan confundido estaba. Quise ver otra cosa donde solo había cariño fraterno.

Beth lo miró por unos momentos, contemplando por primera vez a su amigo como todo un hombre. Su cuerpo era más fornido, ya no tenía las facciones delicadas de un adolescente y la barba le confería un aire más varonil. Lo encontraba atractivo y el solo pensarlo provocó que se ruborizara.

—Meg siempre tuvo admiradores, Amy fascina a los muchachos y Jo tiene el cariño del profesor Bhaer.

—También encontrarás a alguien tan especial como tú.

—¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste? —pregunto ya desprendida de su timidez.

—Esa chica es de otro mundo.

Beth se soltó riendo y dirigió una mirada cálida a Laurie. Después, condujo su caballo hacia la sombra de un árbol.

—Recibí algunas composiciones de Rubinstein, un pianista ruso.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Me ha gustado tanto como la música de Fran von Liszt —respondió Beth—. Imagino que habrás asistido a muchas óperas en Europa. Que afortunado eres.

—Deberías ir algún día, también. En Viena tuve la oportunidad de ver _Tristán e Isolda_.

—Debe haber sido hermosa.

—Lo fue —dijo Laurie—. Tanto como la sensación que sentía cuando tocabas el piano en casa.

—Tenía mucho por aprender en ese entonces —respondió Beth apenada.

—Te aseguro que dejabas una vibra mágica después de tocar ese piano.

—Deberíamos tocar juntos algún día, para ver cuanto ha progresado cada uno.

—Será un placer.


	7. Capítulo 7 El baile de las revelaciones

Amy aseguró que volvería a América pronto, pero no aclaro cuándo exactamente. Y es que ella tenía la intención de llegar por sorpresa. No quería llegar con Fred de repente, sin antes hablar con sus padres. Después de dos semanas, desembarcaron en el puerto de Boston. La recién llegada suspiró con alivio; ya estaba tan cerca de casa. Antes de continuar el trayecto hacia Concord, descansarían en un hotel de Boston. Tras acomodarse en sus habitaciones, Grace se quejó del hambre y propuso salir a comer. A Frank le sentaría bien una caminata.

Una tarde, mientras el señor March leía en su biblioteca y Beth practicaba tiro con arco, la señora March fue informada de una visita. Se encontraba con los preparativos del baile e imagino que se trataría de la señora Moffat. Casi deja caer las invitaciones de la impresión cuando vio a Amy esperando en el vestíbulo.

—Amy, querida, no te esperábamos. ¿Por qué no avisaste? Habría preparado tu platillo favorito. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace tres días. Descansamos en Boston. Quería sorprenderlos —respondió Amy—. Que hermosa construcción…y la decoración es exquisita, se nota que el anterior dueño era aficionado al arte clásico —comento maravillada por las esculturas que adornaban el vestíbulo.

—Tengo entendido que el anterior dueño la remodeló después de unos viajes a Europa —respondió su madre—. Y tú estás preciosa, pareces toda una francesa.

—Fue una gran experiencia, sin duda, pero ningún lugar me produce tanta felicidad como mi propio hogar.

—Pues bienvenida a casa —dijo la señora soltando el abrazo—. Avisaré a Meg de tu llegada.

—¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y Beth?

—Tu padre está en la biblioteca y Beth está afuera con el arco —respondió distraídamente, pues en ese momento indicaba algo a una doncella—. Prepararan algo delicioso para celebrar tu llegada.

—¿Con el arco? —pregunto Amy confundida.

—Si, es que… —justo cuando iba a responder la señora March, apareció Beth.

—¡Amy, querida mía! —exclamó Beth aproximándose para abrazar a su hermana— Pareces una dama distinguida.

—Te extrañe mucho, Beth —respondió Amy correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Llamaré a papá. El gusto que le dará cuando te vea.

Amy no estaba menos sorprendida. Esa no era su hermana pálida, debilitada y enferma. Le complació verla tan robustecida.

—¿Qué más paso mientras no estuve? Beth se ve mejor que nunca…, se ve muy sana.

—Tu padre intercambió cartas con un médico francés que accedió a venir y probar un nuevo tratamiento en Beth.

—Debió ser muy costoso.

—Nada es costoso cuando se trata del bienestar de mis hijas.

—Lo sé, madre, siempre has pensado en nosotras antes que en ti misma —dijo Amy—. Antes de que venga papá, te diré que no vengo sola. ¿Recuerdas a los amigos ingleses de Laurie? Pues tres de ellos vienen conmigo.

—Amy, hija mía —dijo el señor March—. De haber sabido que llegarías hoy, habríamos preparado una bienvenida para _milady_.

—Que mejor bienvenida que tenerlos aquí reunidos.

—Deberíamos ir a la sala, Robin. Nuestra hija quiere hablar con nosotros de algo muy importante —dijo la señora March sonriente.

—Mientras hablan, yo iré a darme un baño —dijo Beth retirándose prestamente, aunque emocionada por la noticia que ya imaginaba.

—Bien, pequeña, te escuchamos —dijo el señor March instalándose en un sillón individual de brocado.

—Ustedes saben de mis planes por las cartas que les envié desde Europa. Fred Vaughn manifestó su interés por mí mientras estuve allá y ha venido solamente para pedirles mi mano en matrimonio. No vine sola con él, claro, lo acompañan también Grace y Frank, sus hermanos.

—Ya veo —asintió el señor March.

—Es un joven amable e instruido. Adinerado como ya mencioné en mis cartas.

—¿Y está muy enamorado de ti?

—Sí, papá.

—¿Y tú también lo amas?

—También —desvió los ojos hacia el piso. No quería que sus padres detectaran la duda en su mirada.

—El matrimonio no es cualquier cosa, Amy. Imagino que alcanzas a comprender la trascendencia del paso que vas a dar —dijo la señora March.

—Lo sé, madre. Estoy lista para compartir mi vida con Fred.

—Bien… —respondió la señora, aunque no muy convencida.

—No hay nada más que hablar. Recibiremos al joven Vaughn, pero tú tienes la última palabra.

* * *

Una noche de primavera, la casa de los March estaba iluminada y atiborrada de gente. Resonaban las pláticas y la más exquisita música. En el vestíbulo se recolectaba los fondos para las viudas por la guerra. Los invitados habían donado de buen agrado, pues además de ser una causa noble, el ambiente era festivo y acogedor. Los señores March conversaban con el comandante Lincoln y la madre de este. Meg se ponía al día con su amiga, Sallie Gardiner, o la señora Moffat, como ahora la conocían. No era bien visto que unos prometidos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos durante un baile, aunque Fred no parecía complacido con las atenciones que varios varones prodigaban a su futura esposa. Amy lucía un vestido verde claro al estilo parisiense que resaltaba su cabello dorado. Beth iba ataviada con un vestido azul celeste con detalles de encaje. No llevaba adorno alguno sobre sus rizos más que un par de flores. Varios jóvenes la miraban a la distancia, pero, como decía tía March, no la invitarían a bailar sin una previa presentación, lo cual tranquilizaba a la tímida muchacha.

—Amy luce resplandeciente. Y Fred está encantado —comento Grace con Beth—. Es capaz de saltarse la etiqueta e invitarla a bailar.

—Ustedes los ingleses serían incapaces de romper la etiqueta.

—Y ustedes los americanos son tan impetuosos —dijo Grace con un brillo en la mirada—. E interesantes —su atención parece fija en un joven de ojos oscuros.

—Ciertamente, es muy guapo —dijo Beth— ¿Bailarás con él?

—Ya lo tengo anotado.

—¿Qué tal, señoritas? —saludó una chica rubia que agitaba lenta y coquetamente su abanico.

—Annie Moffat.

—Elizabeth March, no había tenido el placer de tratarte.

—Lo mismo pienso respecto a ti —respondió cortésmente—. Te presento a Grace Vaughn.

—Oh, enhorabuena por esa joya que pronto tendrán en su familia —dijo Annie echando una ojeada a Amy.

—Sin duda alguna —contesto Grace un poco incómoda. No sintió que la señorita Moffat fuera muy sincera y hasta notó algo de sarcasmo en su comentario sobre Amy—. Las dejo por un momento. Le debo un baile a cierto caballero. Con permiso.

—Será una boda muy conveniente. Esa familia goza de grandes negocios.

—Me alegro por ellos. Hacen una gran pareja.

—Ya era hora de que los March tuvieran una boda exitosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indago Beth, demasiado noble para captar la mordacidad en la gente.

—Bueno..., ya sabes, Meg terminó con un hombre sin fortuna y Josephine no tiene para cuándo casarse.

—Yo no diría que el matrimonio de Meg no es exitoso. Son sumamente felices y más ahora con sus hijos.

—Claro, eso no lo niego. Yo me refería a éxito económico —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Luce muy bonita, aun con los estragos que deja el embarazo.

Elizabeth comenzaba a sentir incomodidad. Le habían dicho que Annie era afectada, pero no pensó que fuera tan despectiva. Pero es que la señorita Moffat se sentía eclipsada por las señoritas March e incluso la señora Brooke, con su cuerpo "estropeado" por el embarazo, lucía bellísima en aquel vestido de seda violeta. La amistad de Annie nunca había sido sincera; disfrutaba la compañía de Meg, pues la envidia que esta llegó a sentir alimentaba su ego. Su vanidad se veía alzada cuando comparaba sus costosas prendas con los humildes vestidos de Meg. Y se complacía burlándose de ella, para luego sentir lástima por su pobreza. Ahora que esa diferencia había desaparecido, se dio cuenta de que las March (a excepción de Jo, tal vez, aunque tampoco podía reírse de su soltería, cuando ella misma buscaba marido) ya no le daban motivos de lástima.

—Debo irme. También le prometí un baile a alguien. Con permiso —se despidió Annie, pues estaba por comenzar su pieza favorita.

Así es como funcionaba el protocolo. Si un varón invitaba a bailar a una dama, esta no podía negarse sin una razón válida. Aunque ellos tampoco podían insistir mucho en su invitación.

—Beth, mamá quiere verte. Dice que no te ha visto en buen rato. Está en aquella sala —señaló Amy, apareciendo de repente, aunque pronto se perdió entre la gente.

Se encamino hacia donde le indicaron. En esa sala se ubicaban mujeres en su mayoría; en un diván se encontraban sentadas su madre y tía March. Junto a ellas estaba un joven alto y de ojos grises.

—Me hablaste, madre.

—Así es. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No estás fatigada?

—Para nada.

—Muy bien. Permíteme presentarte al señor George Foster, sobrino del comandante Lincoln.

Beth demostró su respeto con una inclinación de cabeza, procurando apartar la vergüenza de su pensamiento. Sería muy bochornoso ruborizarse enfrente de un muchacho al que acaba de conocer.

—Yo la he visto antes, señorita.

—¿De verdad? —indagó Elizabeth, pues no recordaba el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Sí, la he visto cuando va al orfanato. Me parece loable el gusto con el que ayuda a esos niños —dijo el joven Foster—. Disculpe si la he incomodado.

—No, no es eso. Le agradezco sus palabras —respondió Beth—. Bueno, en realidad, no estoy acostumbrada al trato con varones.

—Para ser alguien tímida, es muy franca.

—En ese caso, preferiría que me tutee. Somos casi de la edad —rio la joven.

—Muy bien, será como desees.

—¿Te gusta la música?

—Bastante —respondió George, aunque, él interpretó la pregunta como una indirecta— ¿Gustas bailar?

—¿Cómo…? Oh si, por supuesto…, como negarme.

El joven Foster la había hecho sentir tan en confianza que no tuvo reparos en negarse. Pero ya acercándose a la pista, sintió nerviosismo. Su compañero la guiaba pacientemente y tuvo la suerte de ser una pieza tranquila.

En ese rato, el joven Laurance llegó al baile. Su coche había sufrido un imprevisto de último minuto y eso lo había retrasado. Aunque nadie veía mal un poco de tardanza. En su camino se cruzó con Annie Moffat, quien le hizo plática por unos minutos.

—Me preguntaba si los camarotes de esa compañía británica son más cómodos. Los de mi último viaje eran demasiado pequeños.

—Si que están mejor —respondió distraídamente— ¿Quién es el joven con el que baila Elizabeth March?

—Es sobrino del comandante Lincoln —dijo Annie—. Reprenderé a mi mucama cuando llegue. El peinado me ha quedado flojo.

—Me parece que te queda de maravilla.

Aunque respondía a la señorita Moffat, su atención estaba concentrada en otra parte. Le alegraba ver a su amiga más desenvuelta, pero también notó algo revelador. El compañero que tenía la miraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes: goce y admiración. George Foster le acariciaba sutilmente los dedos y a momentos parecía querer mayor cercanía. Pero guardaba el respeto y no se acercaba más de lo que dictaba la etiqueta. Era una chica reservada a la que preferiría descubrir poco a poco. Laurie tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir hasta allá y decirle a Foster que fuera cuidadoso con ella, que era una chica sensible y pura con la que no se podía jugar. Al mismo tiempo, podía comprender que Foster se sintiera atraído, después de todo, era una mujer muy virtuosa. Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, concluyó que debía tratarse de un sentimiento fraternal y nada más.

—¿Podemos bailar, señorita March? —se acercó Laurie una vez que concluyó el baile. Elizabeth asintió risueña, por el hecho de que su amigo utilizara un tono tan formal con ella.

La danza que les tocó, menos lenta que la anterior, exigía también mayor cercanía, algo que habría sonrojado a Beth de no ser porque ahora su compañero era su amigo de la infancia. Hablaron poco durante el baile, pues las miradas decían más que las palabras. En Beth se notaba ese anhelo por dejar de ser vista como alguien frágil y convertirse al fin en una mujer. Laurie, en cambio, se aferraba a la idea de que solo era un sentimiento de hermano, resistiéndose a algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes.


	8. Capítulo 8 Penas de amor

Un coche entraba en la propiedad de los March, enviado por los señores para recoger a una señorita recién llegada de Nueva York. El chofer quiso ayudar cargando el equipaje de la dama, pero apenas se bajaba cuando vio que ella misma cargaba sus cosas y las llevaba hasta la entrada.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? Ya he llegado —anunció Jo casi a gritos—. Si que es grande aquí. Deben andar perdidos.

—La anunciaré con la señora —se acercó una de las mucamas.

—¿Dónde está?

—Arriba, en la habitación de la señorita Amy.

—Me anunciaré yo misma. Muchas gracias —respondió Jo echándose a correr por las escaleras—. Mamá, ¿dónde estás? Debí preguntar exactamente en cuál habitación —preguntó en voz alta, mirando hacia las puertas.

—Por acá, Jo —salió la señora March—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Amy y Beth te esperan con ansias.

—¿Qué tal están, mis pequeñas? —saludó Jo a las chicas— No se imaginan cuanto pensaba en ustedes mientras estuve en Nueva York.

—Y ahora una feliz ocasión nos reúne —agregó Beth.

—Ciertamente, muy pronto Amy se convertirá en la señora Vaughn.

—Y que amable fue Fred al proponer que la ceremonia se celebre aquí. Ojalá el viaje no resulte muy pesado para sus padres —comento la señora March.

—No podrían perderse de la boda de su hijo —dijo Amy.

—¿También viene Kate? —pregunto Jo.

—Sí, con su esposo.

—Vaya, como vuela el tiempo —suspiró Jo echándose en la cama.

—Casi lo olvido. Frank me preguntó si podía visitarnos. ¿Puede, mamá?

—Claro que sí. Me pareció un muchacho muy educado.

—Lo veo un poco triste últimamente. Ha estado delicado de salud, pero creo que hay algo más que lo acongoja.

—Lo noté desde la noche del baile. Se veía muy serio y pensativo —dijo Beth.

—Me gustaría que charlaras con él y lo animaras como aquel día en el campamento —sugirió Amy, provocando que su hermana se ruborizara.

—Amy, ¿quieres a Fred con toda tu alma? —pregunto Jo de repente.

—Por supuesto, no me casaría con él si no fuera así.

—No decías lo mismo en tus cartas —resopló Jo.

—¿Esperabas que me casará con un hombre pobre? Menos ahora que mis padres ahora que han retornado a la alta sociedad —dijo Amy impaciente.

—A tu padre y a mí nos es indiferente el estatus de tu futuro marido. Solo nos importa que nuestras hijas sean felices —afirmó tajantemente.

—Bueno, pero con Fred tendré felicidad y dinero.

—Para ti es la misma cosa —añadió Jo.

—Si lo quieres ver así, adelante. Además, tengo la suerte de que sea el mayor y el posible heredero de sus padres.

—Vaya, primero pide a Dios muchos años de vida para tus suegros.

—Es suficiente. No tengo porqué seguir escuchándote —estalló Amy dirigiéndose a la puerta con aire indignado—. Pero si esta es mi habitación. No soy yo la que se tiene que ir.

—En ese caso, nosotras también nos vamos —dijo la señora March con una sonrisa nerviosa. No tenía caso intervenir demasiado cuando sus hijas discutían. Sabía que ellas mismas reflexionarían y se buscarían para darse una disculpa.

—No me refería a ustedes… —aclaró Amy apenada.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nosotras tenemos una charla de madre e hija acerca del matrimonio? —sugirió— ¿Y tú, Jo, puedes acompañar a Beth a dar una caminata?

—Por supuesto —respondió Jo, que ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por su dureza.

—Vamos. Te encantaran los caballos —le dice Beth.

—Enhorabuena, Amy —se despidió Jo, recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa de su hermana menor.

* * *

Tal como había prometido, Frank se presentó en casa de los March. Era un muchacho bien parecido; no tenía el cabello tan brillante como su hermano, era más bien de un rubio cenizo y su piel era pálida. A pesar de su cojera, mantenía un porte elegante. Saludó a los señores y platicó animadamente con las chicas, recordando los detalles del campamento en el que se conocieron. En cierto punto de la conversación, Jo y Amy se excusaron, dejando a solas a Beth y Frank en la biblioteca.

—Jo no ha cambiado nada. Sigue tan animada como siempre —comento Frank—. Amy me contó hace tiempo que estabas delicada de salud, pero ahora te veo tan radiante.

—No puedo decir menos de ti. Has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que nos conocimos en el campamento.

—Y aquí estamos, a pocos días de emparentar —dijo Frank, sonriendo, pero con un tono de voz apesadumbrado que intrigó a Beth—. Mis padres llegaron ayer.

—Espero que estén disfrutando su estancia en América.

—Eso parece. Mientras estén cerca de mis hermanos, ellos son felices.

—Y contigo.

—No del todo. Hemos tenido diferencias.

—En todas las familias hay diferencias. Es cuestión de conversarlo.

—Solo quisiera que dejaran de verme como alguien frágil, como una sombra de mis hermanos.

—Te sobreprotegen —añadió Beth muy seria, pues lo que decía Frank concordaba con lo que ella misma había llegado a pensar.

—Así es. Todavía recuerdo cuando, siendo niño, escuche una conversación entre mis padres, decían: "será difícil que encuentre una mujer que se casé con él por algo más que lástima". No se dieron cuenta de que estaba escuchando.

—Eso no es verdad. Tal vez lo dijeron en un estado de desesperación y angustia por tu accidente, pero no me cabe duda de que cualquier mujer se sentiría afortunada siendo tu esposa.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti. ¿Puedo? —pregunto Frank señalando un libro del estante.

—Por supuesto.

—Lord Byron. No soy precisamente un admirador de su persona, pero me gusta su obra.

—¿Quisieras leer un poco para mí?

—Con gusto.

—Vamos al jardín.

El joven Vaughn tendió su saco sobre el pasto y se recostó, con el libro de poemas en mano. La señorita March se sentó en una banca de mármol, escuchando los bellos versos compuestos por aquel excéntrico poeta. Frank recitaba con tal sensibilidad, como si la pasión plasmada en el poema calara profundamente en su alma. Un torrente de sentimientos estaba por desatarse, cuando el joven Laurence apareció en la parte trasera de la casa, con intención de encontrar a cierta damisela que disfrutaba tanto los jardines como la sala de música.

Camina bella, como la noche

De climas despejados y de cielos estrellados,

Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz

Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos,

Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz

Que el cielo niega al vulgar día.

Teddy se conmovió ante la dulzura con la que Frank pronunciaba los versos de Lord Byron. En efecto, mientras recitaba, en la mente del británico se forjaba la imagen de una dama que aquejaba su corazón. Teddy distinguió en su amigo la mirada de un hombre enamorado. Pero también sintió una punzada de indignación, al verlo tendido a los pies de Elizabeth con tanta frescura. ¿Qué pretendía acercándose a ella?

Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos,

Hubieran mermado la gracia inefable

Que se agita en cada trenza suya de negro brillo,

O ilumina suavemente su rostro,

Donde dulces pensamientos expresan

Cuán pura, cuán adorable es su morada.

Oculto en el arbusto, miraba los labios castos de su amiga con el anhelo de besarlos y escuchar de ellos dulces palabras de amor. La sensación de ternura y paz que sentía al estar cerca de ella se veía mezclada en una incipiente pasión.

Y en esa mejilla, y sobre esa frente,

Son tan suaves, tan tranquilas, y a la vez elocuentes,

Las sonrisas que vencen, los matices que iluminan

Y hablan de días vividos con felicidad.

Una mente en paz con todo,

¡Un corazón con inocente amor!

No podía más con esa turbación. Salió de su escondite y se plantó frente a los dos amigos. Elizabeth distinguió una expresión de ira en Laurie que, si bien ya había visto antes, nunca contra ella ni en tal magnitud. Frank se puso de pie, confundido por la situación.

—No deberías estar a solas con Beth, menos en los jardines. La gente podría murmurar —dijo Laurence adoptando forzosamente una actitud protectora y fraternal, que apenas lograba disimular su verdadero sentir.

—No hay gente rondando… —se excusó Frank.

—Pero esta la servidumbre y podrían crear chismes.

—Laurie, me conoces bien. Soy incapaz de faltar el respeto a cualquier persona, menos a una chica tan honorable como Beth —respondió Frank—. Si lo prefieren, puedo retirarme, no quisiera ser motivo de discordia entre ustedes.

Laurie ni siquiera supo responder. Sabía que su ira era infundada, pero no podía decirle a Frank que estaba celoso, al menos no frente a ella.

—No te vayas… —intervino Beth. Laurence se sintió adolorido al escuchar ese tono suplicante por parte de ella, malinterpretando sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, nos veremos antes de la boda. No quiero causarte problemas —se despidió Frank condescendiente. Si Laurie hubiera sabido que tanto él como Frank suspiraban por distinta mujer, su reacción habría sido otra, pero los celos lo habían cegado.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Laurie?

—Perdóname, tal vez exagere un poco. Simplemente no quiero que te lastimen.

—No pueden protegerme siempre. Necesito que dejen de verme como una frágil criatura —dijo Beth con irritación, lo cual era raro en ella—. Ya no soy la misma de antes.

—Lo sé, sin duda alguna, ya no eres la misma. Y créeme que nadie lo tiene tan presente como yo.

—Disculpa que te hable en este tono, pero no logró comprender por qué reaccionaste así.

—He notado algo en Frank. No se puede negar algo tan obvio. El amor toca a nuestras puertas cuando menos lo esperamos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo… —respondió Beth, subyugada por los ojos oscuros de su amigo, que le devolvían una intensa mirada.

—Él es un buen chico. Y tomando en cuenta que Amy se casará con su hermano, no es descabellado pensar que ustedes podrían comprometerse.

—Laurie, me temo que estás confundido. Frank no está enamorado de mí, ni yo de él.

—¿Qué dices? Pero, vi tanta confianza entre ustedes, que solo pude pensar que algo había surgido entre los dos.

—Parece ser que no escuchaste todo… —dijo apenada—. Yo quiero a otra persona, Laurie.

—¿De quién se trata? Bueno, si aún merezco gozar de tu confianza. Comprendo que he sido un entrometido.

—Quisiera que supieras…, pero no soy capaz.

—¿De qué? —le pregunto acercándose lentamente.

—De soportar un desengaño. Debo irme —dicho esto, la joven se fue de ahí apresurada, abrumada por dos secretos que aguardaba.


	9. Chapter 9 Verdad e incertidumbre

**Una disculpa por tardar en publicar.**

Dos días antes de la boda, los March organizaron una cena en casa, con el fin de agasajar a los novios en un ambiente más íntimo. Evento que dio lugar a más discusiones entre Hannah y Berry. La servicial mujer trabajaba desde hace años con los March y conocía sus gustos sencillos, por lo que se enfadaba con los ostentosos arreglos que proponía Berry.

—No veo necesaria una nueva vajilla —decía la señora March, procurando ser conciliadora—. Aunque Berry tiene razón, no está de más complacer el fino paladar de los Vaughn.

—Como diga la señora —decía Berry satisfecho.

—De acuerdo. Avisaré en la cocina —dijo Hannah.

—Valdrá la pena, señora Mullet.

—Claro, no podemos prescindir de un pomposo chef.

—Tal vez Hannah tenga razón. Estamos gastando mucho en fiestas —comentó el señor March, una vez que aquellos se marcharon a sus deberes.

—Ese chef cobra mucho, cierto, pero toma en cuenta que lo hacemos en atención a los suegros de nuestra pequeña.

—Ni me lo digas. Todavía veo en ella a esa niña que se ponía las pinzas en la nariz.

—Y, tal vez, no será la única que salga del nido este año. George Foster está muy interesado en Beth.

—Vaya, el sobrino del comandante Lincoln. Parece un joven juicioso.

—Robin, debo decírtelo. Me preocupo por Amy. No parece una novia ilusionada.

—Recuerda que ya no es esa niña franca y efusiva. Desde que tía March la puso bajo su ala, se convirtió en una señorita muy correcta que controla sus emociones.

—Nunca me gustó ese cambio. Se transformó en una muñeca de porcelana. Bella, fría e impasible.

—Quiero pensar que se puso una coraza con el fin de soportar las burlas de otras chicas. Pero ahora que será una señora pudiente, ya no tendrá inconveniente en ser ella misma —dijo el señor March sonriente, convencido de que todo mejoraría para Amy, sin imaginar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Antes de que se sirviese la cena, los consuegros se fueron a la estancia a conversar frente al calor de la fogata. Jo se vio obligada a abandonar la biblioteca para saludar a los recién llegados, aunque no lamentaba contar con la compañía de Grace y Frank, a quienes encontraba simpáticos. En cambio, Kate se comportaba tan estirada como cuando la conocieron, y su marido no parecía menos rígido. Aunque, cuando llegó Meg con su familia, observó sorprendida que su esposo era John Brooke, el antiguo tutor de Laurie. Y venía con dos niños, a los que estrechaba en brazos y prodigaba de besos.

—Me enteré por Amy que ya era una mujer casada y con hijos. Ahora veo que se quedó corta cuando nos dijo que sus sobrinos eran muy agraciados.

—Oh, le agradezco. Realmente es un placer volver a verla y conocer a su esposo —dijo Meg apegándose al trato formal de Kate, aunque ella hubiese preferido tutearla—. Debe estar muy contenta. Todavía no puedo creer que nuestros hermanos se casarán dentro de dos días.

—Sí que lo estoy. Será un día muy feliz —y sí que lo estaba, pero la joven británica tenía una personalidad un tanto fría y, sumado a ello, una instrucción muy rígida.

—Con su permiso. Llevaré a los niños a la alcoba.

—Lo reitero. Las chicas americanas son un encanto —dijo Kate a su marido con una media sonrisa.

En un extremo de la sala conversaban Laurie, Fred, John, Meg, Kate y su esposo. Todos estaban atentos a la plática, excepto el joven Laurence, quien no podía evitar dirigir miradas hacia el grupo conformado por Beth, Jo, Grace y Frank. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que paso en el jardín; no era capaz de acercarse a ellos, pues temía que, con una mirada o con el tono de su voz, sus sentimientos quedarán al descubierto. Justo cuando pensaba en ello, llegó un mensajero cargando un ramo de flores.

—¿Quién las envía? —preguntaron al unísono con curiosidad.

—De parte del señor Foster, para la señorita Elizabeth March.

—No me habías dicho que tenías novio —acusó Jo estupefacta y a la vez complacida con la situación—. Pero que atento es este muchacho. Es un arreglo muy bonito.

—Solo somos amigos —respondió Beth en un susurro.

—Eso dices por ahora —agregó Grace—. Pero no puedes negar que es muy guapo.

"Así que, es él. Es George Foster a quien quiere", pensó Laurie con aflicción. Sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de pesadumbre, celos y pasiones. Ni siquiera cuando creía amar a Jo se había sentido tan golpeado en el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan sereno como Beth pudiese despertar en él semejante turbación?

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien, Amy? Llevas rato sin querer entrar.

—Los jardines me relajan.

—Me doy cuenta —respondió Frank situándose a su lado, sin mirarla—. Hace rato llegaron unas flores para Beth y su reacción ha sido adorable.

—¿Crees que sienta algo por Foster?

—Claro, pero no es lo que todos pensamos.

—Su primer pretendiente. Nuestra Beth siempre fue una joya resguardada.

—Y que ahora es revelada.

—Dime, Frank, ¿qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona enamorada?

—Muchos pensarán que lo peor es no ser correspondido. Pero, creo, que lo peor sería nunca decirlo y vivir con la duda de lo que pudo ser.

—¿Crees que sea un error para lamentar de por vida?

—Depende. Para algunos puede pasar desapercibido. Yo perdí mi oportunidad con una mujer hermosa, inteligente y tenaz. Y lo lamentare siempre.

Después de decir eso, notó que Amy se estremecía y bajaba la cabeza; lloraba en silencio y, aunque quiso ocultarlo, no se pudo contener.

—Amy, querida, no te avergüences. Llora si eso te hace sentir mejor —se acercó Frank, aunque no se atrevía a tocarla. Sin embargo, fue ella quien se refugió en sus brazos.

—Estos deberían ser los días más felices de mi vida. Pero ni siquiera soy capaz de fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa con Fred? ¿Ni siquiera te pregunta cómo te sientes? —pregunto con una mezcla de enojo y ternura. Lentamente, elevó sus manos y correspondió al abrazo de Amy. La culpa lo invadió de inmediato, pues sabía que para él no era un abrazo fraternal, sino un acercamiento que desde hace tiempo había deseado.

—Perdóname, Frank. No sé lo que me pasa.

Amy se marchó rápidamente, dejando a Frank desconsolado. Se había resignado al hecho de que la mujer que amaba se casaría con su hermano, pero no podía soportar la idea de que fuera infeliz.

* * *

—¿Estás ahí, Teddy? No falta mucho para que sirvan la cena —pregunto Jo irrumpiendo en la biblioteca.

—En un momento salgo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy perfectamente.

—Tu cara me dice lo contrario.

—A ti no te puedo mentir, Jo. No sé como lidiar con esta situación…, con estos sentimientos.

—¿Te has enamorado? Eso si que es nuevo —dijo Jo con ironía.

—Esta vez es diferente.

—Ya, pues, me pongo seria. ¿Y quién es?

—Estoy enamorado de Beth. No lo puedo negar. Quisiera salir y decirle lo que siento por ella, pero me detengo al pensar que su corazón ya pertenece a otro. Desde que llegué de Europa y la vi, algo se sacudió dentro de mí y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ahora me queda claro —no obtuvo respuesta de Jo, salvo una suave sonrisa— No pareces sorprendida.

—No me sorprende…, porque siempre lo supe.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso soy tan obvio?

—No me refiero a eso —respondió soltando una risita—. Siempre fue ella, Teddy.

—Oh no, esto comenzó cuando volví de Europa… —dijo Laurie, no muy convencido.

—Oh sí, esto comenzó hace mucho. ¿No recuerdas que me preguntabas mucho por ella? ¿Ya olvidaste como la mirabas desde tu ventana o cuando tocaba el piano en casa de tu abuelo?

—Era por curiosidad.

—John no diría lo mismo. ¿No fue a él a quien le hablaste de tu fantasía de conocer el mundo en compañía de una bella pianista de ojos azules, una tan gentil como tu madre?

—¡No pensé que se acordaría de eso!

—Tardó en decirme. Recuerda que antes no podía verlo ni en pintura. Aun así, fue más discreto que tú, ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo del guante de Meg?

—De acuerdo, no puedo culpar a John por contarte eso. Me lo merezco.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste?

—No lo sé, fue algo espontaneo. Estábamos hablando, bebiendo vino. Solo un poco —agregó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga—. Admito que, en ese entonces, Beth ya me inspiraba un afecto muy distinto al que sentía por cualquiera de ustedes. La veía inalcanzable. Pero lo que siento ahora es diferente.

—Por supuesto que es diferente, tontuelo. Ahora la ves como mujer.

—Sin duda —respondió, ruborizado.

—Por cierto, Foster es su amigo solamente. Pero no te confíes, podría conquistarla.

—Entonces, ¿tengo posibilidades?

—¡Que pregunta! Claro que tienes posibilidades.


End file.
